We're Throwing Stones In A Glass Room
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He did have morals after all. Sandlish. Number 2 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: A first for me, doing this chapter in the mind of Greg, instead of third person like I always do. I try and do it third person cause it's easier but somehow this just wouldn't get out as I want it to if I did. Please be kind.

I have a little contest running if you can correctly name, the title where it's from, the last one in the series will be dedicated to you, and you can choose the ending. So meaning you have to re-read the first one to tell me where it came from and review. Which I know only two have.

Anyways enough of my rambling.

I wish I did, but I don't own anything.

* * *

I know I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I do have morals and all that jazz. And yes I know it's wrong but I can't exactly help it.

What I mean is, I cant help but wanna do this to her, just show her how much she hurt me when she constantly turned me down, and became my friend instead and then get with all people our boss.

Yes I know, it's not that hard to start cluing pieces together, like her and Griss would leave at the same time, show up together and she was never available anymore and had told me more often then once before this whole charade began that she knew no one outside of work except for maybe one or two of her neighbours and even that was just a smile and nod and a walk in the door. So when your friend start having no time for you, you wanna know what's going on right?

So most would just ask what the hell was going on, but you don't know Sara and for that reason I followed her one day to see why she was 'busy' all the time and to my surprise she actually went to Grissom's apartment, after the initial shock wore off, don't ask me how long it took, cause really I don't know. I didn't look at the clock like a normal person. I just sat there, not thinking just sitting there in complete silence and a mental block that I couldn't even remember my name if anyone had asked in that time frame.

When I gathered my wits, I managed to drive myself home and sit on the couch, where once again I sat in shock for I don't know how long. And no I didn't get out the alcohol she wasn't worth it my showing up drunk to a crime scene in the rare chance that I do get called in

That's when the thinking came back on and like a flood gate I was rushed with thoughts, feelings and everything under the sun, and this is when I concocted my little plan.

I could be fired if Grissom ever found out, although he would have a good time explaining to Ecklie why he was firing me if I had done nothing wrong work-related, and Ecklie would have Grissom's ass for fraternizing with a co-worker, so he was safe on that end. As with Sara she would hate him forever and with the way he was feeling about this whole deal, it was something he could live with, that way she wouldn't try talking to him about details I really preferred not to know.

It's a little sick if you ask me, I do hear that you can't help who you fall in love with regardless of the age, but it's a little sick out in public, true enough the man would be experienced but with Grissom the last time he got laid was a couple of years ago with Lady Heather and even then its unsure of what happened on that front.

Personally Grissom could be a flippin hyena in the bedroom, honestly it creeps me out. Just thinking of that man undressing with all his sagging wrinkles – eww stopping there. The mental pictures that are coming from this are making me want to vomit. Hello Grissom there are escorts for you to do the nasty with, leave the normal girls for us gentlemen.

I still have respect for the man, I mean who wouldn't after stringing along her for seven years- yes seven years, I'm giving him a year cause he was her teacher after all and I really don't know how long ago that was so I'm paying it safe with a year, it really could be more like ten but seven is better and shorter. Anyways getting side-tracked. He finally gives in, and for what, little looksies at work and behind closed doors a little friction between the sheets and be done with it, can you honestly tell me that they go out for dinner or anywhere else for that matter? No they don't because the arms of Vegas is too big and they could be caught, just try and explain it to the deputy mayor why he's out with a co-worker, I would actually pay to see that happen, because Sara would give it away with her looks. She would be either pissed off cause he would say it was just two friends dinning out, or he would actually say they were here on a date and she would flip out because he told.

The kiss had been a little test to see if he could make her breath hitch, and by the kiss – which was unplanned, okay so maybe in the back of my mind I had hoped for this to move more quickly, I do only have four weeks after all.

The kiss told me one of two things, that yes Sara will react if I get too close to her, and that she may have feelings for me, that could be classified as one I guess, so it could mean she's getting bored of the secrecy that she has with Grissom.

Who really knows why she allowed me to kiss, the one thing I do know is she kissed me back, and what kind of person who swears she's in love with the man kisses back?

A person who's not really in love with the man in question.

Getting caught up in the moment my ass.

* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think? 


End file.
